


Yanderes Across The AU's

by Maiuo



Category: SwapFell (Red), Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: A lot of sweetness to cover the sour underflavors, All the guys are different type of Yans, F/M, Favorite is Mutt; You want the Mutt, Hard Yanderes, More as it goes - Freeform, Soft Yanderes, Spooky for Halloween, Yandere, non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 05:44:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20989817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiuo/pseuds/Maiuo
Summary: Tales of Yanderes; Drabbles of each of the boys being full blown Yanderes.We have the Soft and the Hard types; The Soft probably be written more.These are Self-inserts and it all gets spicy! Beware the tags!Enjoy some Yans~





	1. Enter The Realm

This is a collection of Yandere Drabbles I will be tossing out when I can. 

I will try and put a whole bunch of different type of Yans out there;

But the ones I will be mainly focused on are what one may call; **_"Worshipping"_** Yanderes. 

Or what I personally enjoy to call them; 

_ **"Loving Yans"** _

However, there will be some psychotic ones as well to feed your evilly little needs.

Tags will be in the titles of each story! 

For now, _enjoy~_

♥♥♥♥


	2. Yandere Mutt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mutt has been following you closely since he laid eyes on you. 
> 
> Since the first cheery hello you had him hooked. You were a precious little thing, a soft being who needed to be protected...
> 
> Your family couldn't see that, allowing you to do as you pleased. Your friends; Worse as they egged you on or even forced you to go with them to strange places. Though you put a fake smile on and went with them, Mutt knew better... 
> 
> Mutt knows you better...
> 
> As time went on; Strange things began happening to you. Your job began to go down hill, no place would hire you. Your family wouldn't return your calls, nor did your friends. You were alone and running out of cash fast, luck going down faster and faster after ever corner...
> 
> That's when the friendly Skeleton came up to you, offering to take your mind off everything with a few drinks. You didn't know him personally, but he seemed nice enough... Decided what could go wrong?
> 
> So, you allowed him; But you didn't realize he had drugged you and brought you home...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter contains;  
Non-con, Mentions of Abuse, Mentions of Threatening, Scent marking, Mind Manipulation.
> 
> However; It is super fluffy.
> 
> Enjoy!

Sitting up and resting against the wall, your eyes traveled around the room. 

No windows, sturdy bars that surround you, a water and food bowl which you have decided long ago to never touch. There was a mattress in the middle of the small room, which you use sometimes if you were forced to... The ground was cement, but you would rather take that then find out you were being coddled again with unwanted arms around you. 

Despite your obvious behavior of not accepting his 'gifts' or his affection, The Monster had begun to 'Reward' you each time when you began to show appropriate behavior when he entered, not having much of a choice if you desired to live... The last time you tried to stand up for yourself, he made sure you were full of claw marks and bites that drew blood, only to slowly and agonizingly heal you from that suffering as he whispered words of ruthlessness. Though that was a couple months ago now, it still made your skin prickle and your blood turn cold by just the thought alone.  
  


But the room in general wasn't all bad. A new bed here, some soft blankets there, a few new threads of clothing strewn about. It wasn't damp at all, just cold... Something in the back of your mind telling you he does that on purpose, so when he enters, you're more prone to cling to him instead of trying to run.  
  


Then the Monster loves to bring up what he does for you...  
  


_ 'ya get three meals a day, a soft talker as yar companion, th' means ta not work anymore n' bein' taken cared of like a prized possession you should be. treated with love, adoration... I'll take care of ya, don' gotta worry no more... th'more ya give in, th'more I'll fond ova ya betta... _  
  


_ until then; gotta teach ya, m'Pet.' _  
  


With a spat to the side, you felt your insides turn as you looked around the room once more. For what felt like years, you've been in here; Locked away without the means of fresh air or sun. Had tried to constantly find ways of getting out, but that lead to how you were chained. There was once you had almost taken a knife for drastic measures, but last time that didn't end well. Now, this was how he left you when he thought you were being 'suicidal', 'homicidal' even...

Felt the chains weigh you down from your neck as the magical collar it was attached to squeezed around your throat softly, pulsing his magic around you as it traveled down and held your wrists together, coiling down your body like a disgusting snake and keeping you in his grasp as it bounded your legs together. 

With the door click and slowly open, your breath hitched. If you weren't so pale already, one could have watched you turn ghostly as the dread filled you. As you stared at your captors rusty orange eye lights as they eerily peered back at you from the darkness, you quickly turned away from him. His husky chuckle filled the room around with this warm magic, chasing the biting cold away as you realized you were shivering.

"aye... lil'Bunny of mine..." He greeted as he always did, with warmth and a soft tone of joy that held something sinister. "how's m'Darlin' lil' thing doin, mm?..." 

So bad did you want to curse him out, growl at him, wanting to put him in his place... But your collar tightened in warning around your throat; A soft threat to talk now or stay quiet for the rest of the visit. 

"F-fine..." You barely muttered with your hoarse throat, the item easing up as the Monster hummed pleasingly. 

"fine, ya say?... aw, m'Joy, ya always fine..." He purred, his footsteps getting closer as they hit the ground hard; making you twitch and flinch occasionally. "...mmm... why'ya on th'ground fer?... gave ya'a comfy bed, should use it... not that warm on th'cement thare, not fer humans anyways..."   
  


"F-fell off...couldn't-... get back up?" You said, which was true you could barely move to begin with now, but he gave another soft chuckle. 

The jingles of the keys were long forgotten as you felt his presences leave for less than a second and come back; His teleporting magic he enjoys to do so much as you felt the pulse of the leftover residue flow through you like electricity.   
  


Before you could say another word, you were picked up and lifted under your arms and held upwards from the Monster, who growled softly as you sunk into yourself and tried to look at him.   
  


The Monster was made of bone; Humanoid skeleton system welcomed you with his rusty orange magic eyelights, though the bones were thicker and more sturdier than regular humans. With a skull shaped more angular, expression seemingly as if he had facial muscles, what always caught your attention was how sharp he was; Fangs and Claws alike along with his mind. His jaw had rows of sharp fangs, his left canine being made of gold that had cracks running up to his socket, another crack like slash on his right. 

You tried your hardest to give him one of your smiles; A genuine smile that showed you enjoyed his company.

Apparently your face didn't lie enough as his growl only got so much louder; his grip on your ribcage tightening as he pulled you close. So close his nasal cavity was near your own nose as you gave a soft whimper; Closing your eyes tight as you could feel his breathing run against your skin. 

"....heh... well, ya tried, lil'Bunny..." He cooed suddenly as you felt his fangs press against your cheek, your eyes tightening more as you couldn't help but shake in his grasp. "aw, now don'ya worry none... ya bein' m'good lil'Gal, n' I'll give ya'a special reward..." He breathed softly against your cheek, trailing down to your neck before giving your shoulder a nip, earning a soft whimper from you.   
  


"P-please..." You shook harder, not desiring what he had in mind... It's been months since the first round he tried to pull, but with your limit reached with the bare minimum of food given, he knew what he was doing. "P-please no-..."   
  


He didn't say a single word, only thing that you felt was your neck suddenly becoming lighter as the chain hit the ground. That in turn had your body being released by his binds, able to move your limbs freely. You were slowly pulled flushed against the Monster next, his arms wrapping around you as he squeezed protectively, his dull purr coming out as you willed yourself to go limp in his grasp like he likes.   
  


If it was another life, another time, perhaps if he wasn't so obsessive; Perhaps you would have found his actions soothing, comforting...

Instead, you shook harder as you kept your fists balled and knees tight together, your body tense as your eyes stung with unshead tears. Though his presence talked of comfort, talked of protection where some days you were so desperate to believe him you foolishly held onto him, to feel just an ounce of that to settle your nerves.... But little did you know, that was exactly what he wanted from you. Never once thought it would make you so sick, so horribly afraid, you only desired one thing in that moment each time he held you as If you were the most precious thing alive... 

To Kill or to Be Killed. 

With a choked sob, the Monster held you closer. He was so large compared to you, it was always a comfort laced with overwhelming fear he could easily kill you if he so desired to, which still lingered as he held you like a child to his chest with one arm.   
  


Instead to the bed like you originally thought, he actually did a teleport with you; Forcing your now freed arms to wrap around him in your frightened mindset as you both entered a bright room. It made you bury into his jacket as you clutched him tighter, a pleased noise coming out of him as he nuzzled into the side of your head.   
  


"nothin' ta worry 'bout, I gotcha m'lil'Sweetsoul..." He purred disgustingly into your ear.   
  


The next you knew however, your body was submerged in warm water. Slowly you opened your eyes, the blinding light was coming to form shapes... Apparently, he had you in his own Personal Bathroom. 

With your face tinting whatever blood was left in your body, you felt his claws slowly take your clothing away layer by layer. Your head was turned as you allowed him to or be faced with his wrath, but he just purred and gave you sweet praises which made your eyes prickle with tears even more. 

As you were fully naked now, his hands ran over their favorite spots on you; Your stomach, your thighs, the curves of your sides, and even to your chest. Each touch was feather light, trailing deadly claws that you knew would break skin if you just jerked the wrong way, but he wasn't playing with you... 

Not yet, he was just teasing you that made you shut your eyes as tears rolled down your cheeks.

"aw, Sugah... ya need some sweetness t'lighten up tha' sour face o'yers..." He suddenly said, his hands gentle as they grabbed your chin and tilted you to him. "n' ya like my kinda sugah, dontcha?... ya know 'm Sweet ta ya, so long as ya keep me pleased..." He said with a knowing tone, his smug grin looking back at you with lidded sockets as his purr only deepened his voice, making you quiver involuntary.   
  


With a hearty laugh, he left you go and began to strip himself; Causing you to look at the tile wall and avert your gaze as you unknowingly tried to curl away from him. 

If he noticed, he didn't say it as you felt his hands on you once more, lifting you up from your spot as he slipped in behind you, his arms wrapping around you as he pulled you close as a content sigh escaped him.   
  


The fact he could still make you easily blush was annoying enough that somewhere, deep down, you hoped that this was all just a terrible nightmare... That he was no where near you or even existed to begin with... But he did have a point, to keep him happy was the best way to stay unharmed... He didn't ask for much when you think about it...

Soft kisses, warm hugs, just someone for him to cuddle... The bad thing was, he was always so gentle, it made you truly blind to see just how harsh he could be if you denied him anything while he-... 

_ 'Gives You **E v e r y t h i n g**...' _

A wracking sob escaped as you were quick to cover your mouth, trying to surpress it as the Monster pulled you into him more, his thick bones trapping you from all around as you curled in on yourself. 

"...relax..." His stern tone came suddenly, his hand coming and gripping your throat as his thumb gently brushed against the underside of your jaw. "...don' curl like tha' or I won't be able ta clean ya properly..."   
  


Forcefully, you unfurled from your position. You continued to cover your mouth but tried to relax the rest of your body as he growled threateningly the longer it took you to. When you finally sprawled out, his hands began to wash and clean you with the normal care and gentleness you had come to hatefully enjoy.   
  


Despite his harsh attitude, despite his intimidating stance, you could say he would have made a fine lover... If his means for controlling wasn't in his way, or the fact his anger could easily sky rocket, making him very demanding in a psychological sense.  
  


After you were cleaned, he wrapped his arms around you and forced your arms at your sides, nuzzling into the side of your now clean head as he took a deep inhale of you, holding it before burying into your shoulder to let it go.   
  


"missed yer scent..." he said softly. "...but ya know what would be betta?...."   
  


"W-...what-?" You croaked, not at all enjoying where he was suddenly going with this.   
  


With a low growl to your ear, a gentle bite that pulled it in a way it would have been loving if you had desired such an action, your body shivered as he formed something rather thick and hot that slid between your legs under the water.   
  


"...m'own scent, lil'Bunny..." He chuckled darkly, sending goosebumps down your skin as you practically went ramrod straight in his hold.   
  


His thighs opened up as he held you tighter into him, his claws tracing your skin with a soft warning as he began to give heated breaths against your shoulder.   
  


"...put yer sweet lil'hands in th'water...." He softly ordered, your hands twitching. "n play wit'me... dependin' on how well ya treat me, I'll decide ta let ya go back wit'out yer chains... how's tha'sound, lil'Bunny?..." 

Without a word from you, your shaking hands traveled under the water. They glided slowly until the tips of your fingers hit the colorful member, which twitched in anticipation. The Monster was beginning to pant heavily behind you, the thought alone seemingly making him needy as his arms squeezed you harsher. 

"atta gal... jus' hold me..." He groaned under his breath as you took an unsteady grip around his member, your own eyes closing as you began to stroke him slowly. "...mmmm.... faster..." He ordered, one of his own hands traveling down your body as you thought the worst; Only for his hand to wrap around yours and showing you what pace he wanted, which you were quick to follow. 

Your mouth began to salivate as you gulped thickly, slowly tilting your head away as you felt the member pulse and expand in your hands. As you pumped him, the water splashing to the point of waves; his noises were turning to that of heated moans that had him kiss into your neck, under your collar as he took his tongue and licked the spot, making you shiver as you bent your knees to get a better hold and position on his cock. 

"turn yer head, lemme see ya..." He growled suddenly, a whimper coming out of you as he brought his other hand and cupped your breast; rubbing his thumb against your nub. "c'mon, m'Pretty Gal... lemme see ya so I can cum..." 

Reluctantly, you turned to face him as he made you squeeze his member so much harder with his own hand. You saw how his eye lights were hazy, how he panted as he tilted to your lips as he breathed hotly against them.   
  


"mmm... m'Bunny... m'Precious Baby..." He panted as he pulled you closer, his lights trained on your own eyes as you stared back fearfully with tears in your eyes. "...beautiful... yer so damn beautiful..." He growled before he pushed his teeth against your lips; Trapping them as you were left frozen by his words. 

He helped you pump him more under the water, his large hands dwarfing your own as you couldn't help but shutter. You allowed him to press his fangs to your lips, but kept them firmly closed as he tried to lick against your bottom lip, nipping it as he growled softly under his breath for entrance. 

The fact you didn't allow him to, keeping your mouth shut as hard as you could was obvious as his moaning growls only got louder.

His other arm was getting too tight around your torso, your squirming picking up as he gave a warning grip to your chest that had you stilling with his claws pushing painfully around your breast to still. 

You did still, however as you tried gasping for breath; The Monster took the initiative and dug his tongue deep into your mouth. For a moment, you bit on his tongue to stop the assult; but that lead to another harsh squeeze that pierced your skin around your breast; making you gasp as he continued to shove deeper into you.   
  


His tongue filled your own mouth, curling and dancing with your own tongue as he pushed and played with it. His magic tasted like caramel and thick syrup, making you want to gag but held back as the tingle of his magic eased that sick feeling at the same time; Causing a strange mixture of disgust and pleasure to coil in your gut. He licked the top of your roof, brushed against your teeth, all the while it was getting harder for you to breathe... 

As your eyes began to haze, your body going lack from air, you felt his tongue slide it's way to the back of your throat; Successfully gagging you as it was kept there, being just that push he needed for you to pass out in his arms. 

The last you saw was his eye lights staring at you dangerously before it turned black.   
  
  


* * *

The next you awoke, you felt your chest getting played with. Blinking bleary awake, you looked down to see those same damn rusty orange lights looking up at you as the same colored tongue was dancing around your breast. 

"thare ya are, m'Love..." He purred against you, pressing down hard against your trapped body as you held back a shriek, squirming under him. "mmmmph-... yah, keep squirmin'... I like tha', heh... bu' seems I got a bit too rough on ya, m'sorri m'Sweet thing..." He lapped at your breast again, his fangs trailing and ghosting over your skin that made you softly whimper. "shhshh... none o'tha'... m'jus' healin' ya, Love... jus' healin' cause I was too mean, I gotcha..." 

The Monster nudged into your now healed chest; His hands coming and cupping both the sides of each breasts as he sighed softly as he buried his face between them both. 

"s' soft... s' small..." He sighed again as both of his thumbs came and rubbed each nubs, massaging and kneading the molds of your breasts to press against his cheekbones and bury himself more into you, as if desiring to melt into you. "yer so goddamn precious... y'know... ya may not see it, bu' 'm protectin' ya..." He lapped up between your chest, his sockets lidded with lust. "th'world is harsh... I may be harsh ta ya sometimes, bu' 'm sweet afta... don' want ya so scared of me, m'Sweet Baby... ya might be too good fer me, bu' fuck if I'll let ya go..." 

Without warning, he leaned up and hovered over as you got a full view of how he positioned you; On your back, his large cock between your legs, and your arms pinned to your back with your legs wrapped around his waist, your ankles bound behind him. 

"_yer **M I N E**_." He growled with a feral groan, his hips slowly grinding into your core as you turned your head away with renewed tears in your eyes. "_yer **M I N E**_... ya ain' eva gunna get harmed... n' if so?... I'll be right thare ta take care o'ya, already proved it ta'ya..." He grunted as his face came and nudged into the side of your neck, his heated groans getting louder as he only got faster rubbing against your core. "I'll take care o'ya... yer gunna enjoy wha' I do ta'ya... trust me when I say; **_I Will Love You_**..." 

  
  


Words began to get muffled like water to your ears as he picked up his pace; Thrusting against your core as your body betrayed you, your juices coating him as you tried to keep from moaning. As he rubbed a certain way with enough pressure, his clawed hands cupped under your ass and brought you harder against him, did it gain a few traitors moans from your lungs. 

The Monster kept his pace up, kept pulling you harder as he forced you simultaneously into the bed, his magic tingling and curling around you; As if trying to caress your body from the outside before wanting to rip right into you.   
  


With a hand pulling your face to his, he gripped your jaw and forced you to kiss into his fangs; Hard enough, he forced you into the pillows, his tongue poking between your lips in a means of hunger before sliding into your mouth.   
  


This time, you allowed it; Not wanting to risk how his claws traced and dug into your skin with warning. Your tongue welcomed him in your frightening mindset, which set him off into more of a craze as he wrapped his around yours; A pleased hum coming from him as he thrusted harder against your core.   
  


After so long, you felt his hot member twitch hard before your whole torso was covered in something warm...   
  


The Monster pulled away and loomed over you once again, taking in your body as you were covered in his seed. Though despite his panting, his eyes said he wasn't satisfied... You looked away in shame, your body soaked as the warm magic of his seemed to sink into your skin, your face heating from the intense hunger he was giving you.  
  


"f-...fuck... look at you~" He cooed, your eyes shutting as he dragged his hands over and rubbed his seed into you as your body shivered under his touch. "...ya look so good... so _**fuckin'**_ good in m'cum..." He breathed, his claws gently raking over your skin. "fuck, yer so good... c'mere, m'lil'Love..." 

With a sudden grab to your waist, you were sat up on your knees. Didn't realize you were in a comfortable bedroom until now, but the Monster had you kneeling in front of him, his member twitching back at alert as your eyes grew wide with what he now desired.   
  


Looking up at him, his face read of more lust as his hand tangled in your hair; His fangs in a smirk while his cheeks were blazing his magic. Lowering you more to his cock, you tried to turn; Only to be held in place.   
  


"heh, you'll love m'taste... trust me, I'll be gentle... jus' lick me clean, thas all I want from ya... I cleaned ya, so how bout ya return th'favor, eh?..." He panted, pressing his still wet cock against your face.   
  


With your eyes closed, he began to get impatient as he gripped your hair with a stern hold and forced your lips to his tip; pushing it against as you tried to keep them shut.   
  


"_mmm-!_... ya keep them lips tight, I'll have t'try another pair... heh." He warned, his other hand coming and able to easily slip between your lips as he parted them with his thumb. "c'mon... lemme give ya somethin' sweet ta lick, Baby gurl... ya'll like it~"   
  


Without waiting, he shoved the tip of his cock between your mouth; A muffled shriek coming out that made him shiver in delight; arching his back as he forced you to slowly take him until your jaw couldn't stretch, barely halfway before he pulled out.   
  


Instinctively, you licked your lips... Your eyes slowly opened as you were puzzled of the taste... It was sweet in a sense... Only for it to quickly evaporate like monster food, the taste barely there before it disappeared, making your body crave it.

Looking up at the Monster, he glared back down hungrily with a knowing smirk which made you flush instantly. 

"heh... ya, not what ya were expectin' huh?... pretty good, eh?..." He grinned, rubbing your cheek with his thumb as it set your heart beating fast... 

But... _In a good way?_

"how bout ya clean me now, hm?... anymore lookin' at ya like that, might not b'able ta handle m'control any longa..." He breathed, pulling you down to where his shaft started, pressing his cock against your cheek as he gave a soft chuckle. "damn, yer so fuckin' sexy... Good Gurl..." 

...With your eyes closed, your emotions going insane, you opened your mouth and began to slowly lick his base. You felt him shutter as you gave soft licks, his hand massaging your head as you heard his breathing get heavy once more. He allowed you to travel up at your own pace, his member throbbing against you as you began to lengthen your tongue flat against him, almost as if his cum was absorbing onto your tongue and disappearing; Leaving tingles behind that was making your own mind fog with what you actually were doing. 

You didn't even realize before long that The Monster was pumping himself with his hand as you licked his tip. He was moaning above you, his grip tightening in your hair to still you, only for you to get snapped out of whatever daze you were in as he shoved your mouth back on his cock; Unloading a large amount of cum before he pulled out and came all over your face with the remains.   
  


Sitting there in a daze; Panting, brows furrowing before realizing what he had just done. But before you could even swallow; The Monster had you laying back on your back with your legs spread wide as he laid between them.  
  


"...mmmph... yer so good, _So Fuckin' Good_... lemme reward ya, ya had me come twice now, I can't be so damn greedy, heh..." He growled as he looked up at you, his eye lights turning that of hearts in their sockets that made you try and squirm from him. "aw, no no... don' leave jus' yet... let me show ya how I can really Love ya..."   
  


You laid stalk still as you watched him lick his fangs, only for him to drag you closer as he pressed his fangs against your core; A bolt of heat rolling up your body as your back arched with a shocked groan coming out of you. He forced your thighs to squeeze his head as he closed his sockets slowly, feeling his fangs part as the wet sensation of his own tongue came and glided between your lips.   
  


A moan shot through your body as his tongue found your clit; Rubbing into it as he flicked it teasingly. Could hear his dull purr act up, his rumble coming out that was more feral than what you would think was normal, only for him to slowly lick between your lips once more before slowly, ever so slowly, did he begin to sink his tongue deep between your slit...  
  


Your legs squeezed against his skull as your body instinctively curved to him, not able to halt your body as you felt his tongue work his way around. He thickened it the deeper he went, filling you up more, feeling his warm magic start making your body burn into a blaze that had you gasping and groaning for more!   
  


**_God, more!_** More, _more, **more!**_ You couldn't stand it! You rolled your hips into him, his grip on you turning easy as he rolled his claws up your body until they were around your waist where he gripped and rolled his thumbs into your hips and trailing down to the front of your abdomen. Your head went back as you choked on your moans as you felt his tongue gliding in and out of you, rubbing and pressing into your clit each time that had your body shivering, your hands gripping the sheets, toes stretching and curling as you finally just-...

Allowed him to devour you... 

God, how!? How was he like this?! Why, oh GOD, don't stop-

"Do-on't stop-! R-right there--" You moaned so quietly.

Though as quiet as you were, he still heard. He growled against you, rumbling as it shook your body to your rising climax-

Before you gave one last moan as you finally came on his tongue. 

A rumbling chuckle could be heard from the Monster now as he pulled out slow. So annoyingly slow... Felt as if he was rubbing you raw with his tongue, making you softly whine out as you looked down at him with tears in your eyes.

When he pulled fully away, his glare on you was both lustful and loving; But it was resting on crazy as he chuckled heavily against your thigh, licking his fangs of your leftover juices. 

"... yer so sweet, so special... I'll take care of ya, I'll make each time I take ya special, _unique_.... you'll never have no one betta than me~" 

You shuttered at his words, staring at him in both disgust and disbelief; swallowing thickly as he began his ways once more...   
  


Started with his licking, only for him to start slowly fingering you... But he began to play differently, his claws he entered you with felt dull and so soft but firm as they entered you. The Monster stretched you with a means of gentle ease, hooking your leg up and over his shoulder as he listened to your moaning... Though his fingers felt like they, themselves, were filling you up; Each touch he gave made your body crave more...  
  


More, more, and more-... He teased you endlessly, played with you until your face was wet with tears but not out of fear, out of pure pleasure... He knew it too as he grinned down at you, his golden fang glinting in what little light there was...

When he had enough, the Monster came up slow and licked his hands clean of your juices and laid right on top of you. His burning eye lights stared down with a dazed smile on his fangs as he brushed your hair out of your face, trapping you between his forearms and body. 

"Good Gurl... I'll letcha rest n' play wit'ya more in'a bit... God, yer so special... who do ya belong ta, Angel?" He pressed a toothy kiss to your cheek. 

With a tired and panted breath, you dazed back at him as he smiled so warmly back down at you. His claws traced your cheeks, trailing down to your throat, but it was so different than before...

It was so ungodly Loving, you leaned into his touch without realizing, rubbing your cheek against his knuckle. 

"_You..._" you breathed out, your brain completely turned. "I... belong to you-" 

The Monsters face went bright in his rusty orange, his dull purr just getting louder as he curled you into him, kissing your lips once more. 

"damn right ya do... I love ya so fuckin' much, m'Precious...just wait til I show ya how I can really adore ya..." 

"...Don't-... Don't ever stop-..." You whispered tiredly, your eyelids closing on their own as you curled into his warmth. 

"oh, m'Darlin' lil'Sweetsoul... neva gonna stop lovin' ya..." He purred, kissing the side of your head, letting your arms free as a pleased hum came as your arms wrapped around him instantly. "I love ya so much, m'_crazy_ bout ya..."

Before you both drifted off, you nuzzled into him and breathed in his smokey bonfire scent mixed with pine, the scent becoming of comfort and not of fear anymore. 

"I love you... Papyrus..." You whispered softly before sleep took you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yandere Mutt is my most favorite; So you might see him more in these Drabbles! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed~ 
> 
> Stay safe, Folks :'D


End file.
